The Host- Sunny's After Story
by Forever-In-A-Fandom
Summary: In the caves lives Sunny and Kyle peacefully, maybe even in love. But then Sunny hears someone... and nobody else does. Can this ruin her chances of a perfect life? Don Don Don... What will happen next? Read more to find out...
1. Chapter 1- The Voice

**Sunny's POV.**

I wake up and open my eyes. It is still pitch black, I couldn't sleep properly all night. Something didn't feel right. I felt like I kept moving about when I was so still.

Kyle is snoring as usual. I hesitate to get up and go, I've only been here a month or two and I still don't trust everyone here. I decide to wake Kyle up. He's been nothing but nice and gentle since I've arrived here.

"Ugh... Morning Sunny, what are you doing up so early? It's five in the morning..." Kyle says groggily, "It's pitch black outside!"

"I am so sorry to wake you... But I couldn't sleep. I'm hungry and I don't want to go to the kitchen alone... I don't want to be ambushed and thrown into the river like Wanda said some vile human tried to do to her!" I say nearly crying at the thought.

**"**Ok honey, I'll go with you..." He says while putting on a clean top. I still get mesmerized when I see him like that, he is so beautiful.. He is my Kyle like Ian is Wanda's. Sometimes I feel like It's all a dream, like if it's from Jodi's memories. But then I smell the sulfuric air and taste the horrible aftertaste of the warm water and know that it's real, that it won't go away unless I go away or something happens to Kyle... I will never let that happen, he is mine and I am his.

"Lets go!" he nearly shouts, but it's quiet enough to not wake people up. He seems more awake now. He lifts me up and cradles me in his arms. It's like heaven, the warmness of his hard chest and his perfect face make me feel like I am melting. I feel all gooey when we bounce up and down the dark corridors. Finally we get to the kitchen. I can see the stars out of the shaft in the rock ceiling. They're all sparkly and shiny and I feel nostalgic of my past... I don't want to go back up there... My Kyle wont be there. I am staying here.

"So what do you want me to make?" Kyle says cheerfully.

"Hmm... what about pancakes!" I say enthusiastically, "Everyone loves pancakes! We can make enough for everyone."

"Sure, we haven't had them in a while," Kyle smiles when he goes down to shelves at the end of the room. I feel anxious now that I'm so far away from him. He comes running back with some flour, cinnamon, milk, butter and sugar. I feel the rumble in my stomach and the saliva in my mouth. I've forgotten how much I've missed pancakes.

Kyle starts by cracking the eggs in the bowl and adding the other ingredients. He has this special recipe that only him and Ian know, except maybe the souls that control their parents. Their parents taught them it and they will teach it to their children. I want my children to know the recipe...

I pour the mixture onto the frying pan and occasionally flip them. I'm not very good so Kyle steadies my hand by holding my hands and the pan and helping me flip them.

Then I hear a sigh... I look around and we are still alone. I freeze for a second trying to figure out where it came from. It didn't sound like Kyle. It was a female sigh... I know it wasn't me...

"Whats wrong?" Kyle knows that I am tense. We are so close now I can feel his breath on my neck, it's so pleasant and comforting. I forget about the sigh and let it drop.

"Nothing, I thought I heard something but I am obviously wrong," I turn around looking at him. He leans in. He took a strand of my brown hair and tucks it behind my ear. Then strokes my cheek and leans in even closer and kisses me softly. My heart skips a beat and I go all warm and I feel the butterflies in me. He pulls back and says; "You're truly amazing, Sunny," He looks at me for a while and I stare deeply back into his gorgeous big eyes. He looks away for a second and then I feel upset. I know what he's thinking... He misses Jodi. He does that more and more recently.

Then I heard it again... The sigh... It seems louder now. I look around again. Nothing. This doesn't make sense... I think I'm going mad...

_You're not going mad..._

I look around again... No-ones here except Kyle and me. I heard that so loud, like as if it's coming from right beside me. Kyle looks puzzled. He's looking at my face. He can sense somethings not right.

Then I smell something. Smoke... I turn swiftly around and see the pancakes are all black as charcoal. Kyle notices too. He laughs and picks them up. They are so hot they burn his hands and he drops them on the floor. His hands are all red. This time I laugh. I don't know if it's the humans getting to me but a couple of weeks ago I would've been upset that he got hurt. I go running to get the mini first aid kit that Wanda got a month ago. I come back and Kyle is putting his hands in the water bucket. I put some heal on his hands and he feels better already. He laughs at his own stupidity. I hug him and he hugs me back gently trying not to hurt my tiny bones. we walk back over to the burnt pancakes on the floor. They've cooled down now. I pick them up and throw them into the nearby bin.

"I think we've made enough pancakes don't you? There's roughly one hundred and fifty, is that enough for everyone?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's enough," Kyle smiles at me.

Then sun is rising and I can hear people coming out of their rooms.

"We've made them just in time!" says Kyle cheerfully.

"Oh wow! You're up early! I was planning on making breakfast but I see you've made pancakes! Yum! The special O'Shea recipe!" says Trudy, "Can I have some?"

"Sure!" I say, "How many?"

"As many as I'm allowed!" She laughs back.

I put five pancakes on a plate and the syrups that Wanda and I collected on the counter. Trudy looked extremely pleased with them and munched away.

Then Wanda and Ian came in holding hands. I put my hand in Kyle's.

"Hi Sunny. Oh pancakes!" Wanda says as she helps herself to a few of them.

"You didn't tell her the recipe, did you Kyle?" Ian says jokingly.

"Haha no, but I might one day," He says as he stares deep into my eyes. My heart flutters.

"Hahaha then I think I might tell Wanda one day," Ian laughs and then turns and catches Wanda off guard by kissing her on the cheek.

Kyle kisses me on the cheek to and then goes off to serve the others who are coming in now. I didn't want to leave him but I know he's busy. I feel like everything is in place now. I've found my perfect partner.

_Stay back! He's not yours_.

I get shocked when I hear that... Wanda looks at me strangely

I don't think anyone heard that except me...


	2. Chapter 2- The Past

**This is the second chapter of The Host- Sunny's After Story  
Please read and review! **

**Sunny's POV.**

"Are you ok, Sunny?" Says Wanda, sounding concerned. I realised that I had been out of the conversation for a few minutes too many. Everyone was looking at me.

"I'm fine, just daydreaming," I said with a smile.

_Tell them I'm here!_

"No!" I shout out loud. I just made a huge mistake. I run down Kyle who is still serving the pancakes. I can feel the eyes on me. The curiosity. I turn around and see Wanda's face. She looked like she was reliving a memory...

_Who are you?,_ I say in my mind.

_I'm Jodi, and I want my body back!_

I gasp.

"Hey sweetie! What's up? You look upset," Kyle says while putting a pancake on a plate, "You ate your pancakes?"

"Yeah they're gorgeous! I'm fine really, just a bit tired," I wasn't used to lying but I think he bought it. I'm not too bad, unlike Wanda, She can't lie for her life!

"Do you want to go to bed now?" He suggests, "I can come snuggle with you."

_No!_

_But I am in control of this body now, _I say in my mind, _You have no control over me._

"Sure!" I smile and put my hand in Kyle's as we walk down to our room, I did that just to show Jodi who's boss. I never thought being in charge would feel so good. Wanda was still watching me as we passed.

When we got to the bedroom we lay there just looking at each other. Then he asks out of the bloom, something he hasn't asked me about before;  
"Where did you come from before here? Can you tell me about it?" He says curiously.

I was surprised. He never really talks about my past.

"I came from the Ice kingdoms of the Bears,"I say, "It was beautiful there. I was an ice-sculptor. I loved the feel of the ice under my paws and feel of gliding around and just being in the company of my glimmering lakes. It really was such a sight!"

"Then why did you leave?" Kyle asks.

"I... I was afraid of the beasts... They caused a lot of trauma and drama in my life," I nearly whisper, "My bestfriend was killed by a beast... Her name was Whispers In The Ice. She understood me. She shared every moment of my life. She was like my sister. Our Host parents were friends so we stayed together a lot... Then one day we were traveling to the next Kingdom and we decided to camp over night. It was so stupid of us! In the morning I woke up to the sound of a beast and Whispers roaring. I turned around and she was already gone... her purple blood spewing out of her sides. I ran because I knew I couldn't fight it. I just barely got away."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wish that never happened to you! That's absolutely horrible... Couldn't you have taken her out? Like Wanda did?" He says sincerely.

"No... It was too late. She was already frozen before I could even try," This was making me feel much better about it. I feel like someone cares, and I'm glad it's Kyle now he knows everything about me, "What about you? How did you end up here?"

"Oh, this is actually a funny story. See I was in town and as usual, looking for supplies. It was only me, Ian and Kevin. Kevin got lost along the way so he's not here. Anyway, We went into this abandoned house and saw another person there. He wasn't human but he recognised us. Luckily I had my gun with me and I shot him straight away..."

I flinch.

"Oh sorry Sunny! I didn't mean to scare you. So... where was I... Oh yeah! He was holding something. A picture of other humans... That soul had been tracking them. He carried around a diary and in it, it said:

_I have been tracking the humans for over a week now. They are ever so fascinating! Today they went out into the dessert to a secret parking place where they stored a car! I can't believe the seekers haven't found them yet. I am a mere traveller and have stumbled across their path. I've made an appointment with the seekers on Wednesday. They will find out about them then. I cannot believe there are so many humans out there..._

"Blah de blah! anyway what I couldn't believe was that there was a cue for making an appointment at the seekers office. There must've had a lot of humans at the time. We were lucky because we found directions in his bag to get here. And then we ended up here. Before we showed Kevin the directions he had gone. He just disappeared. I guess the seekers got him. I didn't even like him... He was buggy and annoying..."Kyle seemed so proud of his story. It was really interesting.

I fall asleep in Kyles arms. He is so gentle when he was asleep. Again I can't sleep. It's still afternoon. I want to go talk to Wanda about Jodi... But if I do... Then I'll be taken out of this body. And I wont have Kyle...

I think better of it. If I leave this body then I wont have Kyle and then Jodi will never let me see him.. I am going to keep this body no matter what it takes.

He is my Kyle and I am his Sunny.

_You're wrong... You know Kyle loves me way more than you!_

I try to push her from my mind but she's too strong.

**Please review! I would like to know what people think of it.  
Thanks in advance! **


	3. Chapter 3- Wanda's Promise

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated earlier. I have been really busy! I hope you like this chapter!  
Please R&R! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sunny's POV**

I hear a knock on the door. I wonder who could be up this early.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Sunny?" Says Wanda as she peeks around the door.

She already saw me. There is no point in pretending to sleep. I know what she wants to talk about...

"Sure," I say in the most innocent voice I have. I don't think she bought it.

She walks out of the room, implying that I should follow her. She stops in a deserted passageway.

"I've been worried for you. The past couple of days you seemed... Distracted," She pauses. She seems like she's trying to say it in a way that wouldn't hurt me. I don't like the look on her face... I need Kyle with me here to protect me. I'm fidgeting. I'm nervous. It seems like a long time since anyone said anything.

_Don't worry, Sunny. I don't think they'll kill you, just put you in another body. _

_If you're trying to reassure me then it's not working, Jodi. _I think

Jodi sighs.

Wanda is watching me again, with that same look on her face. Recognition.

"I can see something's troubling you..." Wanda is hesitating, "Is... Is Jodi talking to you?"

I gasp. I knew she was going to confront me and ask if there is anything bothering me, but she already knew... She already knew...

"I knew it... I'm sorry Sunny, but I think it's for the best if we tell Kyle," Wanda says a little sadly.

"No!" I scream, "No way! I love Kyle! I can't just let go of him as if it doesn't matter! Imagine if you had to let Ian go, that's how it is for me. I love Kyle!"

"Don't worry Sunny. I'm sure you'll let go of him as soon as you switch bodies. It's just Jodi loving him that makes you love him too. It happened to me when I was in Mel's body. I used to 'love' Jared but as soon as I switched I stopped loving him. I know it's upsetting and confusing but I'm sure you'll be absolutely fine. If you want you can help choose the body," Wanda is so calm about this. It makes me frustrated.

"No! Wanda, promise me you won't tell anyone!"

"I can't do that Sunny,"

"Promise me!" I burst into tears and sit down and hug my knees.

_This can't be happening! It can't! _I keep thinking in my head as I rock myself back and forth.

_It'll be ok, Sunny. Like Wanda said, you'll stop loving Kyle as soon as you leave my body. _I could feel Jodi's happiness, and I hated it.

"Ok... I won't tell anyone," Wanda mutters.

"You have to promise me,"

"I... promise," She says quietly, "But you should tell someone..."

"I can't Wanda, I just can't..." I walk away and my voice is but an echo in the tunnel. I hear Wanda sigh.

When I enter Kyle is still snoring. I just let myself drop. I fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**Wanda's POV**

As Sunny storms off I walk back to my room that I share with Ian. He's up. He's confused.

"Where were you?" He asks.

"Just talking to Sunny about something," I say dis heartedly.

Ian walks over and hugs me. He looks down on me and says, "What happened? Why are you so upset?"

I pause thinking about whether I should lie or tell him that Jodi's alive. I don't think I could lie to him...

"I've noticed something wrong with Sunny... She's different..."

"I've noticed something's up too," Ian interrupts.

"And I think... That Jodi's talking to her... I asked her and she just toatally broke down, I donn't know what to do. She refuses to give up her body and she made me promise not to tell anyone... Of course she couldn't have made me keep it from you," My voice is shaky.

Ian sighs. "I think we should tell Kyle..." he finally says.

"You should have seen her Ian... She completely lost control!" I say.

"I know, I know... But Kyle loves Jodi more than anything! We can't just leave her trapped in there!" Ian seems agitated, "I couldn't live with that secret, Wanda. If I was Kyle I would do anything to get my love back. Anything at all."

I here footsteps outside our door. I quickly look out. There's Doc looking at me.

"We have to do something about this Wanda," Doc says calmly. I can't believe he was eavesdropping. This is Doc I'm talking about!

"Can I go talk to Mel privately? Without anyone following," I glare at Doc. I can't believe I can be so angry. I feel so sorry for Sunny because I was in nearly the same situation not too long ago.

I walk to the direction of Mel and Jared's room.

**Sunny's POV**

I wake up to Kyle mumbling in his sleep.

"Jodi... No, don't go..."

I feel Jodi's heart flutter as mine sinks...

I try pushing her away. I push her as far as I can out of my mind. She stays.

_Kyle loves me, Sunny. You can't change that..._

I ignore her.

_I can hear all of your thoughts, Sunny... You can't hide from me unless you give me my body back._

I watch the sun in the crack in the ceiling. It is so peaceful.

I wonder what would happen if I stayed in the city, if I hadn't come with Kyle. Would Jodi still talk in my mind? Would I ever forget about Kyle?

I will never know the answers to these questions.

Kyle wakes up as soon as the sun hits his face. He grunts.

"Morning, sleepy head!" I say.

"Ughhhh... Morning. I had a terrible dream," He said sleepily.

"What about?"

"Nothing much," He says. I think I know what it's about.

We go to the kitchen hand in hand. It annoys Jodi which makes me happy for some reason that I don't understand.

I look around for Wanda. She's nowhere to be seen. Neither is Ian.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked this instalment of 'The Host- Sunny's After Story' I promise to update sooner next time! Send me ideas for what to happen next! don don don... Where are Wanda and Ian? Please R&R! Thanks in advance. **


	4. Chapter 4- Jared

**A.N.: I wrote most of this out and then my laptop ran out of battery so I lost all of it... I am so sorry. I had to re-write it. Anyway I hope you like the new instalment of 'The Host- Sunny's After Story'. Thank you 'Epflaig' for reviewing! Please R&R. I really need the feedback. Thanks in advance.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Wanda's POV**

I walk down to Mel's room. I knock on the door. There's no answer. I peek around the red, wooden door. I see Mel. She just got up. I feel so selfish for waking her up when she could have been resting.

"What's up Wanda?" She looks at Jared and then points at the door. I nod. We walk out and into the corridor.

"What's up Wanda?" Mel repeats.

I hesitate for a second, "What was it like when you were stuck in my mind and couldn't do anything?"

"Well.. It was really depressing. I felt like I couldn't do anything. I was very near to giving up and giving you full control but the thought of Jamie and Jared stopped me. I also felt... Heartbroken... You know because of Jared," She says and then smiles in the direction of her room, "Why do you ask?"

"It's... It's Sunny... She is different. Did you notice?" I say.

Mel shakes her head, "What has that got to do with being trapped?"

"Well I spoke to her earlier and... She confirmed something that I was speculating about... Jodi... She's talking to Jodi."

"Oh no... I wasn't expecting that... Kyle!" Mel exclaims, "What are we going to do?"

"That's why I came to you," I say, "Sunny really loves Kyle and will do anything to stay in Jodi!"

"How do you know she only loves Kyle because of Jodi?" Mel asks.

"I don't think it's like that. You should have seen her when I said she has to give her body back. She totally broke down!" I say.

"Hmm... We can't leave Jodi there. Kyle loves her," Mel says.

"What's going on?" I hear a voice from behind me say.

**Sunny's POV**

I keep checking around me. Where's Wanda? Jodi's happy, she thinks Wanda's gone to tell others. That would be preposterous, I trust her. I can feel it because it kind of makes me happy which makes me even more anxious.

"Hey Sunny!" Says Burns. He's staying here for a bit. He got in a fight with some of his room mates. There's some people there that still don't like the idea of having a soul around.

"Hey Burns," I say, "Have you seen Wanda around?"

"No sorry. Why? Do you need her urgently?" Burns asks, "I can tell her if I see her."

"No don't bother. It's fine, I just haven't seen her in a while," I say. I can't concentrate on a conversation. Burns keeps talking but I can't listen.

_You should tell Kyle I'm here._

I am used to ignoring her by now. She keeps telling me to turn myself in. Like as if I'd ever do that.

"Never mind... I can see you're busy. See you around Sunny," Burns looks upset as he walks away. Oh no! I made him sad! I didn't mean to... I feel so guilty now.

"You're not eating Sunny, You ok?" Kyle says.

"Hmm… What? Oh I'm fine," I say. He's not convinced.

_Don't lie to him!_

_I'm not lying, I am fine. You are not a problem. I can live with you there, _I tell her.

_No you can't, Sunny! _She replies.

It's all very confusing. Everyone's talking yet I can't be part of them. I feel disconnected. People keep giving me worried glances. Their glances turn to stares. I can't get myself to concentrate. I feel a nausea come over me. I see something, something is moving beside me. I'm disorientated. It looks familiar. No-one seems to notice it. I turn and there it is... The beast from my last planet, the exact same one as the one who killed Whispers... The edges of my vision become blurry and then everything turns black...

**Wanda POV**

I turn around and see him.

Jared.

"What is going on?" He says again. I think he's been here for part of our conversation.

There's a long pause.

"...Em..." Melanie says looking at me. I shrug. She looks at the wall and then back at me. I can see in her eyes that she's going to tell Jared. "Sunny... Well Sunny has been hearing Jodi... In her head, you know like Wanda was hearing me. It's Jodi.. She's back. Wanda confronted Sunny, gently, about it and Sunny confirmed it but told Wanda that she couldn't live without Kyle. We think she really does love Kyle, without Jodi's influence."

"Yeah... Well now she definitely has to give her body back. We have to go tell Kyle," Jared says bluntly.

"What? No!" I shout, "We can't just make her give her body back!"

"Well what else are we going to do?" Jared says.

"I think Jared's right, Wanda. We can't keep Jodi in there. It's not fair on her or Kyle. Sunny can get another body, she doesn't have to leave the caves unless she wants to," Mel _is_ being reasonable…

"First thing we have to do is tell Kyle," Says Jared.

"No, Jeb first… He always knows what to do," I tell them.

"Okay let's go then!" Melanie says. She's enthusiastic. She feels Jodi's pain. She knows what it's like, but I know what it's like for Sunny… And it isn't all peachy for her either.

She feels pain too.

* * *

**A.N.: What's Jeb gonna say? DonDonDon...  
Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5- The Question

**A.N.: Sorry for not updating in a while. Anyway I'm back now. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!  
Please R&R! Thanks in advance. **

**Chapter 5**

**Wanda's POV **

We walk down to Jeb's cave. All of us; Jared, Mel and me, are silent. I keep thinking to the time when Sunny collapsed. She does love Kyle. She loves him, not Jodi, although I know Jodi loves him too.

I wonder if Kyle _loves _Sunny, or if he just loves Jodi.

It's dark. Of course it's dark. I miss the sky; the air; the grass. But what would all that be without Ian? Nothing. It would be empty. I wonder if Sunny thinks that way too. If she does than how can I take Kyle away from her. I can't but I'll have to.

We reach the make-shift door. Jared looks at us confirming that he's going to open the door. I nod.

He reaches for the handle and peeks in through the crack. He turns back to us.

"Breakfast must already be ready," He says, "Jeb's probably down there, he isn't here anyway."

I sigh. I'm going to see Sunny in the kitchen. She's going to find out.

"I'm going to go talk to Ian and Doc. They're probably waiting for me," I say as I go the opposite direction of the kitchen. Jared and Mel go down without me.

I wait until I don't see them anymore. Then I walk down to Ian and Doc.

They're talking in hushed voices when I come around the corner. They look at me.

"Hello Wanda, you're just the one we need," Says Doc too kindly. I look to the right. There's Kyle. He knows. He found out! How could they?!

"What's going on?! Why's he here?!" I demand.

Ian gives me an apologetic look. Then Kyle looks at me. I see his face, he's been crying. Does he really love Sunny? Or is it tears of happiness. I've never seen Kyle cry before. He looks so much weaker; so much more defenceless.

"Well we were talking for a bit and we decided it would have to happen sooner or later," Doc admits.

"I'm so sorry Wanda!" Ian shouts as I run out the door.

I'm in such a mess. Sunny will never trust me again.

**Sunny's POV**

Kyle left with Doc a couple of minutes ago. I wonder what was so important. I demanded that I came with him but they refused me.

Burns is sitting beside me. He looks lonely. The others in the caves accept him but don't trust him. I don't think he fully trusts many of them either.  
I should talk to him.  
But I don't.  
I feel bad for hurting him earlier. I think Me and Wanda are some of his only close friends in these caves, except Mel and Jamie.

Burns decides to start the conversation. "How's things with Kyle?" He asks a little glumly. I'm so guilty for hurting his feelings. I wonder if he'll ever forgive me. What if he doesn't? Then I'll lose a good friend. A great friend.

"Everything's great. No problems at all," I say smiling. I just want him to forget. "How are things around here? Everyone's treating you ok?"

_So I don't count as a problem? _Jodi asks. I can hear the sneer in her voice.

_As I already told you, no you don't. Just leave me alone. I don't need you listening to my _personal_ conversations. _

_I wish I could just leave for a bit and dream, Sunny, but I can't and as much as I wish for you to be out of my body I can't do much about that either… _She says bluntly. She then thinks of pulling me out of her. I feel sick.

Burns is staring at me. I zoned out for too long… He's already answered and I didn't hear a word of it.

"Are you ok, Sunny?" He asks. He's studying my moves looking for anything unusual.

_Don't lie to him. It'll only hurt him more, _Jodi advises. I ignore her.

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just a bit distracted," I lie, "I think I might go back to my room now. I need to get something." I'm a terrible liar, I'm a terrible friend.

Burns offers to escort me but I deny him. He watches me until he can't see me anymore. Once I'm sure I'm out of sight I run to Wanda and Ian's room. I knock on the door.

"Hello?" I call.

No reply.

"Hello?" I call again.

I decide to peek in. Before my eyes adjust to the dark lighting I hear her. Wanda. She's crying. I wonder what happened to her.

"Are you ok?" I ask her gently. She gets startled by me. I guess I was very quiet. She wipes her tears away and tries to reposition her facial features but it's too late. I already saw her. I look around for Ian. He's not there. Where could he be when Wanda is crying like this. He loves her too much to not notice. I wonder if something happened to them…

"I'm fine," She lies.

_Liar, _Jodi mutters.

"No you're not, Wanda," I whisper, "You know you can tell me."

**Wanda's POV**

I just want to be left alone. I know it's selfish but I can't talk to Sunny now. What am I supposed to say? That I told everyone about you and then they told more people and that she will have to be taken out? That I was betrayed by all my sense of right and wrong? I don't think I can handle any of that.

I still can't believe Ian and Doc told him. Why? We were supposed to talk about this with Jeb. See what he thinks. I wonder what Mel and Jared are doing now. Do they know about Kyle? I doubt it.

I look up. Sunny left. Probably to look for Kyle. What will they tell her? They have no idea how she feels. They don't understand her. Her heart will be scarred. She will never trust anyone again. She'll never trust me again.

I have to stop her. She can't go looking for Kyle. If she finds him what will he say? Will she even see him at all? I doubt he would want to see her after he found out. He'll just want her out so he could be reunited with Jodi. Did he ever even like Sunny? If he did then wouldn't he be sad to let her go?

I question myself for a while.

I don't have any of the answers.

I decide to go looking for Mel and Jared. I miss having Mel and Ian beside me at all times.

Now is not the time to think about Ian.

I haven't seen Jamie all day. He's probably still in school.

Mel and Jared are in the fields. The fields are strangely empty. They seem to be arguing.

"… But we should've told her, Jared-" Mel says.

"She wouldn't have agreed. You know her most. But this is important for everyone," Jared interrupts, "They should know, especially _him_."

"Well we have to get her now. It's too late to turn back," She says.

I know they're talking about me. "I'm already here, what should you have told me?" I ask.

They jump in shock.

"Oh… H-Hi Wanda," Mel stutters, "I was just saying that… I was just saying that Jared and I should've told you that we are holding a mini Tribunal for.. well… Sunny and Jodi."

"Yeah but we have to get Sunny. We were just about to ask for your help, you're a soul so we kind of thought that it might be easiest for you to tell her?" Jared blurts out.

"Me? Me?! I can't tell her! She'll hate me! She'll hate everyone! I'm not going to be any better than anyone else!" I shout, "I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone and now _I _have to send her world crashing down by telling her that she has to give up her love!"

"I'll come with you Wanda," Mel offers, "We can do this together."

**A.N.: Thanks for reading! I'll try to update the next chapter sooner.  
Please review! Thanks in advance. **


End file.
